


Face Time

by Coldharbour



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldharbour/pseuds/Coldharbour
Summary: Newt just wanted to see his sweetheart...





	Face Time

        The phone rang once, twice, three times.... Newt remembered too late that it was the middle of the night in Germany, which had crossed his mind earlier but had promptly been forgotten once he was overcome with the urge to see his partner. After the fourth ring, the screen went black, then was replaced by low light and movement as Hermann came into focus.

        “Mmmnn, Newton,” Hermann answered in a scratchy voice, deeper than Newt had heard in a long while. “Is something the matter? It’s 3AM.”

        Newt balked.

        The soft light from Hermann’s bedside lamp caressed his cheek, his jaw, and his hair, tousled in such a flattering manner that he would have sworn Hermann did it on purpose. Alas, that was not the case, because this was Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, not a prepped runway model. The familiar plain white shirt added to the soft intimacy of the portrait, reminding Newt of their past nights together. His heart ached to be there beside him again. All he could do for a moment was watch dumbfounded as Hermann’s slender fingers rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the corner of his mouth curling upward ever so slightly as he gave Newt A Look.

        _Oh my god, he’s so fucking gorgeous,_ Newt thought, unable to contain a short laugh. He clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes still smiling. Hermann’s own eyes widened at the sound. Whatever Newt had wanted to say had flown out of his head. This had backfired spectacularly in Hermann’s favor.

        “Hermann!” Newt blurted out once he’d gained enough composure. “Hey I’m sorry, I just missed you and wanted to see your face and --”

        “Yes, well,” Hermann said in that voice again, cutting him off. “My face will still be here in the morning, at the usual time. That is, unless…” He covered a yawn with the back of his hand, Newt watching that jaw flex again. _Good lord._ “Unless you have a pressing matter?”

        “Ahhh… no…” Welp.

        “I will talk to you then, Newton. Sleep well,” he said almost professionally, but then flashed the sunbeam of a smile he knew would blind his idiot boyfriend before ending the call.

        A beat passed before Newt could finally set his iPad down. He calmly took a pillow from the couch, burying his lovestruck face in it, and silently screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this gorgeous Hermann fanart by geniusbee](https://twitter.com/geniusbeee/status/986130226131288067) [(tumblr)](http://geniusbee.tumblr.com/post/173022014247/facetiming-ur-sleepy-bf-when-its-3am-his-time-but) I was blindsided with last night, causing me to loose sleep, so, I just couldn't help myself. Thank you to [ellameno](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ellameno) for their quickfire editing <3


End file.
